


If I Were a Boy

by aias13aura



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aias13aura/pseuds/aias13aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Eren is a girl. Mikasa and Armin doesn’t know…. And Levi…? Will he know about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

I slowly brushed my soft long hair. After wearing the hair net, I styled my wig. A very short one. Yes, I am a girl. I am Eren Jaeger by the way.

You must be wondering why am I wearing a boy cut wig. You see, people around us thought I was a boy so my parents dressed me up as a guy up until now. Even Mikasa thought so! Sometimes she’s weirding me out whenever she acts like my girlfriend! For goodness sake! I am a cross dresser, not a lesbian!

“Eren! Breakfast is ready!” mom shouted downstairs.

“Coming!” I shouted back.

As I took my sit next to Mikasa, she grabbed a bread and put it in front of my mouth.

“Say ahhhhh~”

“Stop it, will you? I can eat on my own.”

“Yeah, right. The last time I checked, your body is as thin as a female model in a magazine.” she jibed.

“What?!” I glanced to my father, he just shrugged. My mom just giggled. Mikasa is giving me her bored look while eating the macaroni soup.

“Hurry up, Eren, Mikasa, you two will be late.”

I hurriedly ate two breads and my hot macaroni soup. Mikasa gave me the star-dazed look as I ate messily on my own. Ugh…stop it, Mikasa. You’re creeping me out.

Yosh! Mikasa, let’s run for it! I don’t wanna be late in our first day of our new transferred school!”

»»»»»»»»»»»»0 0 0««««««««««««««

 

In the end, we were almost late. And yet, Mikasa just took her time, leisurely walking by my side, while I on the other hand want to run for it but she’ll just grab my collar and stop me.

“Don’t run in the hallway, Eren.”

“Fuck NO. We’re late! So double time!!”

From nowhere, she put (not so gently) bread on my mouth. I almost choked.

“We’re transfer students so it’s okay.”

“If you say so…I’m excited though…” I pouted.

“To see Armin? Don’t worry, he’s not in our first period class. You’ll see him in third period.”

Armin is my bestfriend in our hometown. He looks feminish, but believe it or not, he has the “D”. While I on the other hand looks manlier than him. The heck, Armin, Let’s just switch sexual organ.

 

STOMP

Uh…ohh… I feel like I just stomped on someone’s foot… I don’t think it’s Mikasa because she is 5 meter away from me. I glanced down (Yeah…down, where the heck should I look at?!) and saw a pair of piercing bluish-gray eyes. Suddenly, I saw it sparked red and I felt a tremendous pain on my left toe.

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!” I shrieked. Fuck it! I have ingrown nail in one of my toes!! It huuuuuuurrrtsss!!!

“What have you done to Eren?!” Mikasa growled.

“You two are late, now go to room 205. Now.” The man ordered us.

“Who the heck are you?” she asked, eyes darkening.

“Levi, I will be your homeroom teacher, Ms. Ackerman and Mr. Jaeger.”

After I heard my name, I glanced up at him and saw him smirked at me.

“Oh-hoh… I like it better when you are glancing up on me and not the other way around.”

Oh shit. I’m glad I’m not wearing a panty, but then again, I felt like my brief has fallen on it’s own. This guy is hot!!!

Too bad he only see me right now as a guy.


	2. The boy behind me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean..Jean....jean...horse...horsy....horsey face...MAKIBAOH!!!
> 
> hahah kidding, Just Jean had an appearance tossing notes at Eren XD

It is unusual for Mr. Levi to be this late. Well actually it’s just 5 minutes, buuuut!!! It is unusual. Did I just repeat myself?  
He’s always on time though. Or earlier than most of us.  
“Hey Jean, did you know, we have new classmates.” Connie nudged me with a wafer stick. I think he got it from Sasha.  
“So?” I quirked one of my eyebrows.  
“One of them is a chick! The other looks one looks like he’s looking for a fight though.”  
  
SBAM  
  
“Good morning class, I’m sorry for being late this time, blame this two transfer students. Anyway you two, do the thingie-mobab.”  
I look up on those two. Connie is right. The girl is a real chick while the other looks like a war freak.  
“Good morning. My name is Mikasa Ackerman. A Japanese-American that came from Germany. I like slicing flesh, especially if that flesh tried to hurt my Eren.” She said boringly but when a name “Eren” came out of her lips, her face darkened. W-whoa….scary.  
  
“Guten Morgen! My name is Eren Jaeger. I am a German that came from Germany, well duh. Anyway. Don’t mind Mikasa, I can kick ass on my own.” He said, even though he looks like that, I like the way his turquoise eyes sparked from his passion in…kicking ass. I don’t mind if he kicked my ass, as long as I could kick his—!! Wait, wait…!!! What the fuck was that? Yuck. Wrong turn, Jean.  
  
SMACK  
  
“Jaeger, watch your language.” Mr. Levi smacked Eren with his meter stick.  
  
Uh…wait. Did I just saw Eren blushed?! The fuck bro!  The guy just smacked your head with a freaking meter stick and you blushed?! What are you?? A masochist??

I face palmed.

“Ackerman, you may take a seat beside Braus. Jaeger, take a seat behind Kiershtein.” Mr. Levi pointed at me.

“That brat would sit behind me?!” I blurted out.

“Is there a problem, Kiershtein? I think you don’t have a choice here, since I am the boss here.”

I gulped. Oh no… I don’t  want his yakuza side rubbing off on me!

“I-I have no problem, S-sir!” I stuttered, ugh…fuck it. I just stuttered.

“Good. Now, take that seat, Jaeger.”

And our first period class started afterwards.

I snatched a small paper under my desk, wrote something  and pass it on my back to Eren.

‘Hey, kiddo! Welcome to Corpral’s Lair. I am Jean, sorry for earlier btw.’

Scratch scratch

TOSS

‘No problem, dude. Who’s Corporal?’

‘Mr. Levi.’

‘Awesome haha.’

‘Anyway, is Mikasa taken already?’

‘Nope. Why?’

‘Nothin’, really.’

‘Nothing…really?’

‘Really.’

‘If you say so. But she laid her eyes on someone already.’

“WHAT?!” I blurted out that I know the whole class, even Mr. Levi heard me.

“Kiershtein. 10 laps. NOW.” He ordered. Ugh… I stood up and went out  to the door.

“And stop tossing notes  to Jaeger. You’re distracting him.”

 

 

“Actually, you’re the one who distracts me, Mr. Levi.” Eren murmured dazedly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if my updates are too short gomen gomen gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeen
> 
> but atleast i make arts...? no...?
> 
> -sobs-
> 
> (Eren Harem actually..gomen guys ahahah but not really harem, you may throw tomatoes but please no potatoes! that’s a hard one!!)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey yo~! Ugh I’m sorry for the grammar XD I don’t have a beta reader XC


End file.
